


Bad boy

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Way Down We Go [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate chapter 4 to unholy, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Liam, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, Smut, side Brett/Liam, top! Theo, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: This is an alternate version of Unholy chapter 4. Instead of Theo making out with Brett, Liam makes out with Brett.Can possibly be read as a stand-alone.





	Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while intoxicated so... sorry if it completely sucks.

 “You know, you don’t seem all that broken up for a guy going through a break-up,” A voice rumbles in Liam’s ear, hot breath fanning over the side of his face, sweet with alcohol.

Liam jerks around and comes nose to nose with Brett.

“What?”

“Mason said your girlfriend broke up with you and moved away,” Brett straightens up and smirks down at him. “You must have really sucked in bed, Dunbar.”

Liam growls up at him, eyes narrowing. “Fuck off.”

“Ooh,” Brett jeers, brows raising mockingly. “Did I hit a nerve?”

“I’m great in bed,” Liam grits out. “That’s not why she left or why we broke up.”

Brett snorts. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Fine,” Liam snaps.

He grabs Brett by the wrist and tugs him through the sweaty throng of dancing people towards a long wall of secluded booths and pushes Brett down into one without saying a word. There’s a look of surprise on Brett’s face and Liam is thrilled to finally have one up-ed the smarmy asshole.

“What the hell are you—” Brett starts to ask, but Liam interrupts him by climbing into his lap and straddling him, his hands running up Brett's chest to his shoulders. 

Liam’s hands wrap around the back of Brett’s neck, pulling him down closer, fingers twisting in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’m proving a point,” Liam murmurs against his mouth then kisses him roughly.

Brett is frozen against him, hands hanging in the air on either side of Liam’s waist, like he doesn't know what to do with them. Liam pulls away just long enough to swipe his tongue across Brett’s full bottom lip and say: “Hayden moved away to protect her sister. We broke up because I’m fucking someone else.”

He rolls his hips down and even though Brett is staring at him in wide-eyed surprise Liam can feel the other boys growing interest against his ass. Brett swallows thickly, pupils dilating. His hands finally come to rest on Liam’s waist, fingers gripping at Liam harshly.

“Who?” Brett asks and pulls down at Liam’s waist at the same time as he grinds up. Liam sucks in a sharp breath at the feeling and starts to rock his hips slowly, building friction between them.

“None of your business,” Liam taunts and pulls Brett back in for a kiss, his tongue slipping in through Brett's parted lips and sucking the taste of alcohol from his tongue.

Brett’s mouth isn’t as soft and sweet as Hayden’s, but it’s nowhere near as demanding as Theo’s. Brett is still all bite, but the sting of his teeth doesn’t drive Liam crazy; it’s a low, dull heat. The type that makes Liam interested just enough to keep his hips moving and his tongue dipping into Brett’s mouth. Brett slips a hand beneath his shirt and runs his fingers up Liam’s back and then scrapes his nails back down. The taller werewolf pulls away for just a moment, mouth still hot against Liam's chin. 

“Someone is watching us,” Brett tells him, mouth dragging up to Liam’s cheek and bitting down lightly. Liam can feel him grin against his skin before mouthing up to his ear.

“Over there, near the bar," Brett says, head nodding in a subtle tilt. "He’s kind of hot even with the murder eyes.”

Liam doesn’t care about being watched, not anymore, but he is curious as to who is blatantly staring at them and lifts his eyes to search the bar just to their right. Liam feel’s his breath stutter in his lungs when he sees that it’s Theo watching them from the shadows. Theo’s gaze promises pain and pleasure; it lets Liam know that he’s going to be down on his knees begging for forgiveness.

“Fuck,” Liam whines, claws digging into Brett’s shoulders.

Liam doesn’t break eye contact with Theo as he rocks his hips harder down into Brett. The taller werewolf hisses out a low moan and digs his nails deeper into Liam's back, his hips jerking up into Liam's, meeting him thrust for thrust. Brett attaches his mouth to Liam’s neck and Liam wants it to be Theo’s mouth and Theo’s hard cock beneath his ass; he wants to be sitting on Theo’s lap in this too loud bar surrounded by sweaty people. Theo smirks at him from across the bar like he can read the messy tangle of Liam’s thoughts; like he knows every panting breath is because of his eyes on Liam’s skin.

Liam bites down on his lip to hold in the whine that wants to tumble out. His eyes flutter, wanting to close as the pleasure mounts higher and higher. Brett bites down on his neck and it’s in the wrong spot, but Liam cums anyway. A low groan pushing from between his clenched teeth. The air around them smells like sex, but Liam doesn’t like the scent. It’s all wrong and he can’t look Brett in the eye when he slips off the other boy’s lap, a quick apology tossed over his shoulder as he flees for the bathroom to wash away the cum staining the inside of his jeans.

He glances over to the bar as he flees, but Theo is gone.

The bathroom isn’t quiet, but the music is muffled, and Liam feels like his thoughts are less muddled. He grips at the cool porcelain of the sink and tries not to think about what he had just done out in the open of the club; what he had done beneath Theo’s watchful gaze. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. He keeps them closed even when the bathroom door opens. He knows who it is, he can feel it in his bones.

Hands grip at his waist, large and warm as he’s pulled back against a firm chest. A mouth brushes against the side of his neck, breath hot and lips soft.

“Theo,” Liam whispers as the hands slip beneath his shirt.

“You’ve been bad, Littlewolf,” Theo says quietly, his hands trailing up and down Liam’s sides. “Very, very bad.”

A sound of agreement falls from Liam’s lips as Theo slides his shirt higher and higher. Liam lifts his arms without hesitation and Theo slips the shirt over his head and drops it to the bathroom floor. Liam spares a moment of thought for his shirt being discarded so carelessly on the nasty tiles, but then Theo’s mouth is back on his neck, teeth scraping across the spot that Brett had missed and Liam doesn’t care anymore.

“Look,” Theo tells him, one hand lifting Liam’s chin so that he’s facing the mirror. Liam watches as Theo’s other hand travels across his chest; watches as his own breath hitches when Theo’s graceful fingers reach his nipples and tug on them roughly. His eyes start to flutter closed and Theo tightens his grip on Liam’s chin. “Keep your eyes open, Liam.”

Liam opens his eyes; his gaze meeting Theo’s in the mirror.

“You’re so shameless,” Theo murmurs against his ear and he sounds like he’s impressed; he sounds like he’s thrilled by the thought of Liam being so provocative. He releases Liam’s chin and Liam watches his hands travel down to Liam’s jeans. He toys with the button a thoughtful expression on his face: “What would your poor girlfriend think, Liam?”

“Don’t have one,” Liam breathes out and Theo’s hands' pause. Liam’s eyes shoot back up to meet Theo’s in the mirror curious to see what expression he'll make at the admission. “We broke up.”

Theo looks momentarily surprised, but then a look of indifference slips onto his face and his hands are moving again, steadily undoing Liam’s jeans and pulling out his soft cock. It’s still sticky with the evidence of his release. Theo hums and rubs his thumb over the slit gathering the cum coating the tip. Liam whimpers at the feeling, his cock still sensitive from coming.

“Did you like coming for him, Liam?”

“No,” Liam says honestly, head falling back against Theo’s shoulder as Theo slowly pumps him, shudders wrack his body with every glide of Theo's palm. “I liked you watching.”

Liam whines and tries to jerk away when Theo squeezes his cock. It’s too much too soon and Theo knows that. 

“Fuck,” Theo groans and Liam is never going to be able to get over the way he says that word. “Look at yourself, Liam.”

Liam doesn’t want to look at himself. He doesn’t want to see the face he makes when Theo touches him. It’s too revealing; too raw. 

“Come on, Littlewolf,” Theo taunts hand gliding up and down Liam’s cock before releasing it. “Look in the mirror.”

Liam lifts his head and gazes at the flush on his own cheeks, the brightness of his eyes. He’s embarrassed by the picture of utter debauchery he presents. Theo lifts his hand to Liam’s mouth and presses against his lips. Liam opens his mouth willingly, sucking Theo’s fingers between his lips. They’re salty and bitter and taste like his own cum. Liam moans around them shamelessly, tongue laving at each digit.

“You look so pretty for me,” Theo whispers as he presses his fingers deeper into Liam’s mouth nearly making him gag, his other hand pulls at the back of Liam’s jeans until they’re slipping down his legs and pooling at his feet.

Theo pulls his hand away from Liam’s mouth, trails his wet fingers down Liam’s spine until they reach the swell of his ass. Liam bites down on his lip and tries not to push back into Theo’s teasing hand.

“You want me to fuck you, Liam,” Theo asks. “Even though you already came in your jeans.”

Liam nods his head adamantly, chest heaving with need.

“I want to hear you say it, Littlewolf,” Theo says as his fingers run up and down his ass so very close to where Liam wants them and yet so very far away.

Theo’s left hand comes back up to grip Liam’s chin. His teeth graze at Liam’s ear. “Come on, Liam, say you want me to fuck you.”

Liam’s eyes flutter open, he’s not sure when he closed them. He catches Theo’s eyes in the mirror. His voice is needy and panting. “I want you to fuck me, Theo.”

“Fuck,” Theo breathes out against his ear, his finger slipping between Liam’s ass cheeks and pressing against his hole. “Fuck, Littlewolf, _again_.”

Liam doesn’t stop himself from pressing back against Theo now, his own hands gripping tightly to the sink as he whines. “Please, Theo, I want you.”

Theo bites out several curses as he works his finger inside Liam’s tight ring of heat. Liam whimpers when Theo roughly pushes against his prostate. His thighs tremble from the effort of staying upright. He bends further over the sink, legs spreading farther apart as he tries to offer more of himself to Theo.

“Please, please, please,” Liam whimpers. He needs more, needs it all.

“Theo, fuck,” He whines.

Theo slips a second finger into him and bites down on his shoulder. “Patience, Littlewolf.”

Liam shakes his head. He doesn’t have any patience when it comes to this; when it comes to Theo.

“Now,” Liam begs Theo. “Please, now.”

Theo laughs in his ear as he pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock, one hand. He pushes Liam down onto the sink until it’s digging roughly into his chest and Liam’s breath is fogging up the mirror.

“Aren’t you worried about someone coming in here, Liam? Aren’t you worried about your friends walking in and seeing you bent over for me?”

Liam doesn't care about anything, but Theo finally fucking into him, hard and deep. "No," He groans.

Theo chuckles darkly and presses inside him. Liam can’t stop the low groan from falling from his lips at the delicious burning drag of Theo’s cock inside his ass. His claws scratch against the porcelain of the sink, it’s a high-pitched grating sound, but Liam doesn’t care. He needs Theo to fuck him.

Theo pulls out and presses back in quickly, the pace is fast and brutal; punishing for what Liam did with Brett.

Theo’s hand tangles into Liam’s hair. It’s a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure and Liam’s cock is heavy and aching between his legs again. He wants Theo to touch him, but he knows better than to ask Theo for anything right now.

“Eyes open, Liam,” Theo tells him and Liam struggles to comply.

He’s so close to the mirror, his vision going crossed when he looks at himself, so he looks up at Theo’s reflection and groans. Theo’s eyes are so dark, his cheeks flushed pink with arousal and exertion. Theo grins when he see’s Liam’s eyes on him and thrusts into Liam’s ass even harder.

The pressure is building like a tidal wave in his stomach and he’s sure it’ll crash over at any minute, but there’s something in Theo’s expression that tells him he’ll be sorry if he cums before Theo does. Liam bites down even harder on his lip to stave off his impending climax and tries to keep his hips from jerking back into each and every sharp thrust Theo gives. 

Theo’s thrusts are getting faster, sloppier as he nears his own release and then he’s gone, pulling out of Liam and never thrusting back in. Liam whines, eyes searching for Theo in the mirror. The chimera is still standing behind him, his cock in his hand as he strokes it furiously. He grins at Liam, a mean little twist of his lips and cums across Liam’s back; his cum is hot and sticky.

“You’re mine, Littlewolf,” Theo leans over him to whisper in his ear. He drags his tongue down Liam’s neck to his back, tongue swiping across the white pearls of cum and gathering them in his mouth. Theo jerks him around by the hair so that he can press their mouths together.

Theo’s tongue presses the little globs of release into Liam’s mouth and he doesn’t pull away until Liam swallows them down. Theo bites at his bottom lip once and then pulls away. He smirks down at Liam’s hard pink cock and then steps back. He does up his jeans and heads for the door.

Theo pauses, turns his head back to look at Liam, “Might want to put that away Liam, the only attention it’s going to get tonight will be from you.”

Liam leans back against the sink and watches as the chimera slips out through the bathroom door. He whines and grips at his aching cock, stroking it quickly. He can taste Theo’s cum on his tongue and feel it drying on his back, pulling at the small hairs there.

He hates Theo, but he still cums breathing out his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me will never write smut again.


End file.
